Rumors
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: An interesting rumor had been spreading around Cross Academy, what is it? And why is Zero's privacy violated? Implied KxZ.


**A/N:** yeah, I was cleaning out my files and deciding to delete most of them when I found this old one-shot. I actually wanted to delete it because it was sort of sappy, but changed my mind and shared it anyway.

**Short, crappy and random fic**. XD. Do not read unless you have absolutely nothing to do.

**Warning:** unbeta-ed, OOC.

**Pairing**: Implied Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino.

**-KZKZKZKZKZKZ-**

"**Rumors"**

It was another one of those mornings where Yuki and Zero were made to eat breakfast with their 'beloved Father' Chairman Cross.

The man settled pancakes in front of them with a cheery "Eat to your hearts content my beloved children!" he said, which earned a giggle from the brunette girl and a frown from the young hunter.

Nevertheless they started to eat, with Yuki throwing her adoptive brother a curious glance every now and then.

Which Zero ultimately ignored.

But when he saw her glance at him again for the twentieth time in less than a minute, the boy's patience had begun to thin out, and he turned to her, with a scowl. "WHAT, Yuki?"

The girl blushed when she was caught, and her first move was to deny her crime "What do you mean WHAT Zero?"

He resist ed the urge to roll his eyes "You've been staring for the last couple of minutes. To me it looked like either there's something weird in my pancakes or you want to ask me something"

"Zero!" Yuki cried, whacking him in the arms "You know there's nothing wrong with your pancakes! Fine, I'm going to ask!"

He shrugged, at least he got her to spit out what she wanted to say.

The brunette eyed him "Zero, are you going out with someone?"

"WHAT?" both the Chairman and Zero choked at this, but while the prefect was frowning at the question, the blonde ex-hunter's expression looked as if he was about to burst into tears of joy.

"My Zerorin? Dating? Ooh! I never thought I'd live to see this day!" he sobbed, acting like the overacting father he is.

Zero growled at him and scowled at Yuki "What kind of question is that?"

The girl looked at him innocently "What? It was an honest question…"

"Well, it's stupid. go back to eating" he told her.

"But you didn't answer my question!"

"My life and what I do with it is none of your concern" he said in an annoyed tone, then stood up and left the dining room without so much as a glance back, muttering grumpily.

Which left Yuki and Cross staring at his back ah he had gone.

"Is it me…or did he just actually avoid answering the question?"

they looked at each other.

"Oh my God! Zero IS dating someone!" they both cried at the same time.

And so, the rumors of Zero dating spread throughout the school like wildfire on the hottest day of summer. Yuki tried several times more to trick it out him, but Zero never spoke about it again. And eventually, it even became a challenge to know who had captured the heart of the infamous Zero Kiryuu.

It was only a matter of days, but the whole thing became like a virus, that eventually even the Night class got wind of.

Takuma was giving his usual weekly report to Kaname who was in his room tending to paper works.

"…oh yes, and the new batch of blood tablets have arrived this morning…I'm not sure if the chairman had given Kiryuu-kun his supply though, I'm pretty sure he should be needing those after what he has been going through his week" a light chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as he shook his head, feeling rather sorry for the hunter.

"What do you mean, Takuma?" Kaname had asked, with a frown that made the noble think he had given a misguided information.

"It's nothing serious really" he explained "Just some rumors going around that Zero is dating someone and everyone wanted to know who that is"

Kaname stared at him considerably for a few seconds "I see" he said before going back to his papers.

Takuma stared at his best friend, well, Kaname seemed less interested than he thought he would be, but the again he was busy with the work from the vampire the council, or maybe he just didn't care. After all, Kaname isn't really the type to intrigue himself with others other than yuki, and he and the hunter were never really at good terms.

Sensing that Kaname would like to be left alone, he excused himself and went out of the room.

When the noble was out of earshot the pureblood chuckled to himself, amusement evident in his wine red orbs "Kiryuu…huh?"

**-KZKZKZKZ-**

Zero Kiryuu lied down on the grass, staring up at the moon while savouring his alone time, he didn't have to deal with Yuki tonight as she went with Cross somewhere and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. That meant he had his privacy for the evening, Thank God.

He groaned and shifted his position, still tired from all those people he had to bark at for following him all the damn time, he couldn't even spend his time in the loo in peace! He cursed inwardly, he had to wonder how long this would go on before his patience would snap.

Then he heard something move behind him and was immediately back to prefect mode "Go back to your dorms or-" he stopped when he saw who was staring at him.

"My, my…Someone's being a bit extra grumpy tonight" the certain brunette said with a smile.

Zero scoffed at him, crossing his arms "And you're supposed to be attending class"

He shrugged "true, but I heard something interesting going around" he looked at him curiously, walking towards the silverette. "So I had to see for my self"

The younger rolled his eyes "Damn rumors" he breathed.

He chuckled, eyeing the boy's face closely "Who would've thought the others would be so interested in finding out about us, hmnn?"

A blush immediately spread on Zero's face as he attempted to push him away with an disapproving gaze, he shook his head "If someone sees-"

But he just smiled and continued to pull the boy closer "Come on now, you and I both know that's not going to happen tonight" he whispered in his ear, sending the hunter's face into an even deeper shade of red.

Zero scowled, but relaxed in his arms "You are taking this too lightly" he accused.

"And you take it too seriously" the pureblood teased back, smiling at the cute if not angry look in his lover's face.

"Well, it's not as if somebody's going to believe this anyway" it was Zero's turn to shrug.

Kaname frowned, he was about to say something but Zero had interrupted him "I prefer it this way though" the hunter told him, a glint of mischievousness in his precious lilac orbs. "Let them try to figure it out"

He had to grin at the rarely seen spark of playfulness in the usually stoic boy. "I would agree" he said "it is definitely more exciting that way" he pressed his lips lightly to the prefects own.

Zero was startled, but he stared back with a gentle smile, before shaking his head once more, a sort of cue for both of them.

He crossed his arms once more, pretending to glare despite the look in his eyes "Now, get back to class"

And the brunette couldn't help it but chuckle "my, my…so scary, Kiryuu-kun"

The prefect wanted to put out his tongue, but stopped himself before he could actually do the totally off character gesture. "I mean it, Kuran-sempai"

The pureblood smiled sadly "I know" he sighed, knowing that when the morning comes they would need to act like mortal enemies once more.

Zero knew what he was thinking of, but they had both agreed this was the better way for now, and though a part of him also felt slightly angry that they had to part like this. Without thinking he also pressed his lips over Kaname's own in a light kiss. Before pushing him away and blushing despite himself.

"Now go, vampire"

Kaname, who looked as if he had been petrified at first, suddenly had this really loopy grin on his face. he was surprised to say the least, that was the first time Zero ever instigated a kiss, and he couldn't help it but smile…smirk, whatever. He was too happy to think "Zero-"

And Zero was close to laughing at him "For pete's sake, just go already Kaname…"

**-KZKZKZKZKZ-**

the next day…

Yuki was looking at him so closely Zero was sure she could be counting the number of pores on his face, or the hairs inside his nose. He frowned at her "What now, Yuki?" she should know by now she was going to get nothing out of him.

"Zero, did something good happen?"

He quickly avoided her gaze "What do I look like I won the lottery or something?" _crap. I must've looked too happy because of last night._

"No, but you look really happy! Did something good happen with who you're dating?" she asked.

Here we go again. "Come on Yuki…"

"Just tell me, I won't tell, I swear!"

"Yuki…"

She pouted. "Fine, I'll just figure out who it is then." She declared, racing out of the room, determined to do just that.

Zero just stared after her, shaking his head "Suit yourself" he said before finding himself grinning…to no one in particular.

**-KZKZ—**

Moon Dorms…

"Kaname?" Takuma called from outside the pureblood's room, feeling worried about his best friend, Kaname had been acting weird since last night, it wasn't really that bad…just the pureblood looked…weirdly happy. But he didn't answer when the noble had asked him what had happened. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Takuma, everything is fine, no need to worry" he had answered, his voice still sounding almost uncharacteristically happy.

And while the blonde is sort of glad that Kaname sounded really pleased, he had to wonder what had happened to him, and who might've caused this.

He made a mental note to figure it out.

Kaname smiled to himself, mentally sensing what his noble friend was thinking.

"Let's see if anyone figures it out, ne, Zero?"

**-end-**

So do you think they figured it out?

**-KZKZKZKZKZKZKZ-**

Heh, I did warn you right? Sorry I couldn't make it anymore interesting than this, it was supposed to go down right into the recycle bin anyway.

But since you've read it, mind giving me reviews? It'll be greatly appreciated.


End file.
